Harry Potter And The Awful Randomness
by Tree Frog Dude
Summary: Harry Potter is a wizard (DUH) and he discovers the secret of the awful randomnes. And something about a stone.
1. Random!

**HARRY POTTER  
AND THE AWFUL RANDOMNESS  
  
Chapter 1 The random snake in the random place in a random situation with a talking snake who we will soon learn that can't talk but Harry is a parseltongue.  
Just in case you were wondering.**

It's a lovely day in the Dursley household. Well not really but for the sake of randomness we'll just say it is even though the Dursleys will be horrible to Harry. (Whoever that is.) "Harry!" Came the voice of Petunia Dursley.

"What?" Came the annoyingly heroic of Harry Potter. (Whoever he is.)

"Cook Dudley's breakfast."

"Why?" Harry (whoever he is) asked in a voice like a dieing squirrel.

"Because then we can show that you're mistreated and then we can go the zoo thereby beginning the story." Petunia said annoyed. "Duh."

"Good point but for the sake of being random. Small but very dangerous south American tree frog!!" He (this is Harry by the way.)(whoever he is) shouted in a random, random way that was random. (Hee hee. Random)

"That's very true. Can we please get on with you random, random boy."

"Look." Said a rather irritated reader. "We get that this story is about this is a story about things being random but can please stop saying the word random in random situations randomly. Oh crap you've got me doing it."

"Sorry." Apologised a guilty, guilty author.

"The llamas are hungry, I should smell them." Harry (Whoever that is) said suddenly.

Then the reader said. "Well it's a slight improvement." And then disappeared. Harry then got up and began to make breakfast while Dudley ran in circles singing the Doo Dah Song.

"Doo Dah, Doo Dah, Doo Dah." He said. Harry brought over breakfast and the family ate it and were at the zoo.

"Wait, how did we get to the Zoo?" Uncle Vernon asked.

"Plot device." Replied the author wisely.

"Oh." Said Harry. (Whoever he...) "Don't say it, I am so sick of you saying that. I'm the main bloody character, I mean... I mean... I MEAN I'M SITTIN' HERE ON THE BENCH, I'M SITTIN' HERE ON DE GROUP W BENCH AND YOU WONDER WHO I AM EVEN THOUGH I'M IN THE TITLE!"

"That was random." Exclaimed Vernon who from now on will be called Mary.

"Thank you." Said Harry. Suddenly they were all in the reptile house and Harry had some pointless dialogue with a snake who comes out of his box and becomes the star of the second book. Just in case you wondering.

**THE END OF THIS CHAPTER**


	2. Neo and his bangin' tunes

**HARRY POTTER  
AND THE AWFUL RANDOMNESS  
  
CHAPTER 2**  
  
**W'EVE SKIPPED ALL THAT STUFF ABOUT THAT HAGRID DUDE TAKIN' HARRY FROM THE DURSLEYS BUT INSTEAD WE'LL JUST SKIP TO THE TRAIN BUT FOR YOU SOFT HEARTED  
TYPES.  
HERE'S A** **SONG.**

HARRY: COOL BRITTANIA, BRITTANIA YOU ARE COOL.  
  
RON: TAKE A TRIP.  
  
HERMIONE: BRITAIN EVER, EVER, EVER SHALL BE HIP.  
  
FRED: HIP!  
  
GEORGE: HIT ME!  
  
Every one dances the can can.  
  
Harry: Hey everyone and welcome to the Hogwarts Express. Today we've got Ron Weasley on saxophone. Hermione Granger on the keyboards. Neville Longbottom on Vibes. Draco Malfoy on the Maracas. And on the guitar and vocals it's, yes that's right you guessed it. DOBBY!!!!!  
  
Dobby: MAKE IT FUNKY NOW.  
  
Harry: it's been great, you've been great and we've been even better. GOODNIGHT DETROIT WE LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
The song finished and Harry, Ron and Hermione slumped into a compartment. "So Harry..." Hermione began to say but Harry interrupted her.  
  
"How do you know my name?" He asked.  
  
"I read the book." Hermione answered.  
  
"What book?" Harry asked getting very confused.  
  
"The Harry Potter books." Hermoine said wisely.  
  
"Oh." Harry said. Then turned to Ron. "What's she on about?"  
  
"I'unno." Ron said in a random voice that was randomly random in a random way.  
  
Suddenly a stranger appeared at the door of the carriage and said. "Don't start that again."  
  
"Sorry." Said the author. Harry jumped at this small boy who had appeared underneath his seat. "Get off and take you teeth out my arm."  
  
"mmph mmph." Harry said through a mouth full of arm. Then he spat it out and said.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I'm the author I'm writing what's happening right now."  
  
"God." Suddenly Ron began confessing his sins. "And when I was nine I ate a squirrel." The author pushed him off.  
  
"Ron I'm not god." Suddenly a man dressed all in black with sunglasses walked past singing.  
  
"I'm the urban spaceman baby, now here's the twist." He stopped in front the door of the carriage. "I don't exist." And he disappeared.  
  
"I was wondering when something random was gonna happen." Hermione said.  
  
"PURPLE CHEESE PENGUIN." Harry shouted at the top of his voice. Everyone looked at him strangely. "I was just helping."  
  
The train moved very slowly towards, oh bugger what's it called? You know that place. Where stuff happens. Ah now I remember Sussex. The train move very slowly towards Sussex and then went past it then it reached Hogwarts. A man in a long black coat and sunglasses took Harry and his friends to the school.  
  
"Hey Ron, isn't that the guy who we saw on the train." Harry asked. The man began to sing.  
  
"Tubas in the moonlight, will bring my true love HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOME"  
  
"Yup that's the guy." Said while licking a tootsie pop. "You want one?" He handed Harry a tootsie pop and Harry began licking it.  
  
When they arrived in the hall Dumbledore stood up and said. "I like you run into walls while listening to Britney Spears and I also like to stab random people." Then he stabbed a random person. Everyone cheered. "I would also like to welcome back our defence against the dark arts teacher. Mr. Neo!" The singing man in the long black coat and sunglasses stood up and said.  
  
"How y'all doin' dawg fo shizzle I tight to be back up here in this hisouse."  
  
Professor McGonagall stood up and shouted. "HOLLA!"  
  
Then Neo said "Now for my trademark song ya'll."  
  
Neo began dancing and the teachers stamped their feet. "With big hungry tigers table manners have no place." The teachers stood up and sang.  
  
"Dear Dear Dear No, Dear Dear Dear No, Dear No, Oh Dear No."  
  
Then Snape stood up and sang. "After they have eaten you they never say their grace." And I went on like that for the next 4 hours or so and by the end Neo was the only one left in the hall.  
  
Back in the dormitory Harry was talking to Ron. "You know I've got a sneaking suspicion that we'll see a 3 headed dog and find out that it's guarding a stone of some kind and we'll find out someone wants to steal it for the dark lord Whathisface..."  
  
Then Ron interrupted. "Don't say his name." He hissed.  
  
"Oh sorry. But anyway an when he has he'd use it to come and kill me and we'll think it's Snape but it'll turn out that it isn't."  
  
"You're being paranoid." Ron said while sucking a tootsie pop. He handed one to Harry.  
  
"Yeah you're probably right. Well night."  
  
"Night."  
  
That night Harry dreamt about small snails, Biffo The Bear, the queen of England and pointy things but in the morning he ate pixie sticks and forgot all about it, along with where he was, what he was doing and what the point of new age music was. (But he was oblivious to that already so it doesn't matter.  
  
**HOLLA!!!!!! **

**Just in case you were wondering all of the songs Neo sang were real and if you would like to hear them look up the bonzo dog doo dah band. They're real I swear.**

**Also i would like to say the if I do not get 5 new reviews I will never write fan fics again.**

**Everyone: HOORAY.**

**Please R&R**

**P.S. HOLLA!!**


	3. I must say it's certainly not cricket

****

**I was gonna wait tilll i got 5 new riviews but now i got five all together and because i love you guys so much. But more importanly you love me.**

**HOLLA!**

**H****ARRY POTTER  
AND THE AWFUL RANDOMNESS  
  
CHAPTER 3  
THIS IS WHERE THE KIDS HAVE A BUNCH OF LESSONS AND STUFF**

Harry Potter and his friends were walking down the hallway of disillusionment and were being disillusioned. (Think that's a word) suddenly Draco Malfoy was stood in front of them.  
  
"Malfoy."  
  
"Potter."  
  
Harry's eyes narrowed. "Malfoy!"  
  
Draco's eyes narrowed. "Potter!"  
  
"MALFOY."  
  
"POTTER."  
  
"MALFOY!!"  
  
"POTTER!!"  
  
"MAAAAAAAAAAAALFOOOOOOOOOOOOOY!!!!!!!"  
  
"POOOOOOOOOOOOTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!!!!!!!"  
  
"ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!!!" Ron screamed hysterically. Everyone stared at him confused. "Sorry. I felt left out."  
  
"Come on then Weasely." Ron dived on top of Malfoy and was about to hit him but he stopped when Malfoy saw this he pushed Ron of and ran of with Crabbe and Goyle who had been disguised and large and very stupid rocks.  
  
"I hate that Malfoy." Said Hermione in disgust.  
  
"Me too." Agreed Harry.  
  
"Yeah, his slick hair, his dark eyes, his sweet, sweet lips." Ron began drooling and staring into space.  
  
"Hey! You're not supposed to like Malfoy. You're supposed to argue with me and thus create sexual tension." Ron winked at Hermione. "Gotcha."  
  
Harry was giggling on the floor. "You said sexual."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "Retard."  
  
The three of them walked to their transwatchamacallit lesson and when they reached their seats Professor McGonagagllebingbong said. "Hello children."  
  
"Hello Professor McGonagagllebingbong."  
  
"Today." Said Professor McGonagagllebingbong. "We will learn how to turn boring stories into hilarious parodies. Take out you're wands and say. WHOLIKESSHORTSHORTSILIKESHORTSHORTS."  
  
Everyone took out their wands and said. "WHOLIKESSHORTSHORTSILIKESHORTSHORTS." Neville's story became a cheesy romance novel and Professor McGonagagllebingbong pocketed it. Tree Frog Man's became a hilarious parody and that's how this story was born.  
  
"Hey author stop staring blankly into space and tell the fricken story!" Harry shouted.  
  
"Sorry." The author said, ashamed.  
  
"Good."  
  
After transwatchamacallit lessons they had potions. They made their way down into the dungeon; on the way down they passed a man chained to the wall.  
  
"Hey Big H, Big R and Lady H wassup?" The man said.  
  
"Well you know how it is Big G it's like this and that, fo shizzle dawg how you been?" Harry replied.  
  
"Same I got down from this damn wall couple day ago but the mofo down there got back up here for sayin' dawg to much ya'll."  
  
"That's harsh dude, well catch you on the flip side my brother." Harry started walking further down and the man called down.  
  
"Ain't no thing like a chicken on a string with the bling bling and the buffalo wing dawg." 

"Word!" Harry called dwon  
  
The kids got down to the dungeon and Snape was already there.  
  
"Potter 50 points from griffindor." He said with a grin.  
  
"Why?" Harry asked.  
  
"I'unno." Snape said shrugging. The potions lesson went badly and I'm not going to tell you about it because I'm a mean little midget.  
  
**The end of chapter 3**

**So there you have it and i hope you enjoyed it. i've written all of the chapter of HP AND THE AR. I'm working on a Lord Of the Rings Parody right now so R&R or face the wrath of chester the cheesy chafinch and Jeff the penguin of CERTAIN DEATH.**

**The next chapter has a Mary Sue in, but more importantly the death of one.**

**EVERYONE: HOORAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Now for my trademark.**

**HOLLA!!!!**


	4. MARY SUE DIES! WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPEEEEEEE...

**HERE IT IS CHAPTER 4!! GEE AIN'T I GOOD TO YOU.**

**HARRY POTTER  
AND THE AWFUL RANDOMNESS  
  
DETENTION AND THE BLOOD OF THE MARY SUE**.

Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermonine Granger were walking down the corridor of almost certain peril!! When Harry said. "Hey who are you."  
  
"I am Hermonine." The girl said. "I and will kill you Harry Potter and seduce this hunka hunka burnin' Weasley."  
  
"Why?" Harry asked.  
  
"Why not?"

"Well I Harry Potter." Harry flashed the world a dazzling smile. "Will stop you."

"Don't be so hasty Harry." Said Ron who was thoroughly enjoying the situation. Suddenly Hermione jumped out and threw Hermonine into a wardrobe witch also contained Garry Kotter, Ton Seasley and the guy who directed the home alone movies, boy I'd like to smack that guy. ANYWAYS!!  
  
"Evil typo twins." Hermione said panting. "You gotta love 'em."

"You do?" Asked Ron confused.

"Well...no. But that's not the point."

"It's not?" Ron was get confused so he took out a tootsie pop and began to lick it. The three of them wandered down to their magical history lesson Ron and Hermione were arguing about something very stupid and probably philosophical.  
  
"Potay-to." Ron shouted.  
  
"Potah-to." Hermione shouted.

"Tomay-to." Ron shouted even louder.

"Tomah-to." Hermione shrieked.

Suddenly Professor Neo appeared and sang. "Let's call the hole thing off." And disappeared.  
  
"I worry about that man." Hermione said.

"I worry that flying penguins would eat our eyes and LEAVE NO ONE ALIVE!!!"

"Me too." Ron shuddered.  
  
They made their way into the classroom were their teacher promptly gave them detention.  
  
"Why do we get detention?" Harry asked defiantly.  
  
"It's important to the plot." Professor [Insert Name Here] told him. "Geez haven't you ever read the philosopher's stone."  
  
"No." Harry said.  
  
Suddenly Snape skipped past in an evening gown singing Mary had a little lamb. "Hi Harry darling isn't it a lovely day." Then he skipped off saying. "WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" He took a deep breath then said. "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"  
  
"Alrighty then." Ron said and they all went down to detention.  
  
They went down to Hagrid's hut and he took them into the old forest.  
"Zippa dee doo dah zippa dee ay. My oh my what a wonderful day." Hagrid sang as they entered the dark, evil, terrifying, dark and all around not nice forest. They stopped in front of a body. "This is a Mary-Sue." Hagrid explained.  
  
"Look at its eyes." Ron exclaimed. "How do they change colour like that?"  
  
"And just smell it's soft hair. It's lovely and herbal fresh." Harry said holding a clump of Mary-Sue's hair up to his nose.  
  
"Don't say that." Hermione hissed.  
  
"Why no..." Harry was interrupted by the sudden appearance of professor Neo.  
  
"She's got the uuuuuuuuuuuurge to 'erbal." Then he disappeared. Everyone was both very annoyed and rather confused except Hagrid who was high so he just ran around in circles getting very dizzy and admiring the cheese floating in the trees. HEY THAT RHYMES.  
  
Then Hagrid calmed down and said. "Lets split up and fined whatever killed this annoyingly perfect sweet succulent sweet Mary-Sue."  
  
Harry ran off singing the doo dah song. "Doooooooooo Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah." He walked through the dark, evil, terrifying, dark and all around not nice forest very happily until he saw a cloaked man sucking blood from a Mary-Sue. "Hi Mr vampire type Voldermort type thing." Suddenly a centaur took Harry away.  
  
"Run young Potter." He said.  
  
"Okey dokey." And he ran like the sweet succulent sweet child that was. "I'M A LOBSTER FROM THE SEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAA. THE SEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAA."  
  
**Thus ends our 4th chapter of Harry's randomly random things that are randomly random don't you know. sorry it was short. I'M TALKING TO YOU RED FIVE!!!!!!!!  
  
I haven't said this for a while so here goes.  
  
HOLLA!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **


	5. ABLAAAAAAAAR

**HARRY POTTER **

**AND THE AWFUL RANDOMNESS**

**CHAPTER 5  
****REALITY WHAT A CONCEPT**

****

One day Harry Potter was wandering down a corridor wondering why the author was such a lazy goit (yes it's a real word) whilst listening to some high voltage AC/DC rock.

**ANGUS YOUNG ROCKS!!!!!!!!!  
****ANGUS YOUNG ROCKS!!!!!!!!!  
****ANGUS YOUNG ROCKS!!!!!!!!!**

As he reached the end of the corridor and heard strange noise coming from a room that enixicplibally (Hee Hee spelling mistakes) contianed a mirror that he enixicplibally (Hee Hee spelling mistakes) knew about. He turned off his high voltage AC/DC rock.

**ANGUS YOUNG ROCKS!!!!!!!!!  
****ANGUS YOUNG ROCKS!!!!!!!!!  
****ANGUS YOUNG ROCKS!!!!!!!!!**

And opened the door, he looked inside and he saw a very greasy figure next to the enixcpilicable (Hee Hee spelling mistakes) mirror, then he heard the figure speak.

"Oh yes please more... more." It said.

Harry moved and saw that in the mirror was snape and....Angus Young.

Harry fell on both knees. "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGGGGGH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO AAAAAAAAAANGUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS cough cough"

Snape turned around saw Harry and squeeled like the sweet succulent oompa loompa that he was and ran out. Harry moved out of Snape's was and looked at the mirror he saw a figure in it he moved closer.

"Mother?...Father? Gasp I'VE FOUND YOU FRED SLIVERMAN IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII'VE FOOOOOOOOOOOOUND YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU."

The figure moved away and Harry left and continued to listen to his high voltage AC/DC rock.

**ANGUS YOUNG ROCKS!!!!!!!!!  
****ANGUS YOUNG ROCKS!!!!!!!!!  
****ANGUS YOUNG ROCKS!!!!!!!!!**

Harry was walking down another corridor when Oliver wood stopped him.

"C'mon Harry it's time for the cribbage cup."

"Ok."

And Harry went to play cribbage wich i would write about but as we all know cribbage is a thouroughly tedious game so.......i won't.

Harry then met up with ron and hermy and they were walking around until they found a door that said 3rd floor corridor.

"Geez." Ron said. "'bout time i was waiting for the plot to develop."

They went inside and saw 3 1-headed dogs sitting around a table playing cards.

"Got any 3's." Said one dog.

"You can't say that Bob." Said another.

"Why Not?" Said the first dog.

"'Cause we're playing poker."

"Oh.. in that case..GIN!!" Said the first dog grinning.

The other dogs banged there heads on the table.

"Scuse me" Said Ron.

The dogs turned and instead of eating the invited the kids to play because dat would be scawy Goes into a corner and sucks his thumb

Harry and the gang were just saying goodbye to Joe-Bob, Billy-Bob and Bob when they fell down a down a hole.

Bob leaned over the hole. "Byyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyye."

"Fooooooooooooooooooor Suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuure." Harry called.

They fell down and Ron and Hermione were knocked out and "INSERT 1 CREDIT" flashed underneath them. Harry entered a room with the mirror of oglly bangle wolkhs in the center there was a man in a turban and a black coat was singing and doing a little jig.

"You." Harry gasped

"ME?" Neo say (cos thats hoo it wuz)

"Yes you."

"ME?"

"Yes you."

"ME?"

"Yes you."

"ME?"

"Yes you."

"ME?"

"Yes you."

"ME?"

"Yes you."

"ME?"

"Yes you."

"Fred Silverman."

Harry fell to his knees and wept... and wept and wept and wept and wept and wept and wept and wept and wept and wept and wept and wept and wept and wept and wept and wept and wept and wept and wept and wept and wept and wept and wept and wept and wept and wept and wept and wept and wept and wept and wept and wept and wept and wept and wept and wept and wept and wept and wept and wept and wept and wept and wept and wept and wept and wept and wept and wept and wept and wept and wept and wept and wept and wept and wept and wept and wept and wept.

You do realise i am mearly filling up space.

"But it was snape who wanted the pilosiphers stone which SOMEONE FORGOT TO MENTION."

"YOU DARE DEFY THE AUTHOR." The author raised his hands and harry was struck by lightning.

"No Harry." Neo said.

"It was snape who tried to kill me at the cribbage match Which...Again SOMEONE FORGOT TO MENTION."

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA." Harry was struck by lighting again You'd think he'd have learnt never to defy the author.

"No i tried to kill you. And now i reveall too you who is behind TURBAN NUMBER ONE."

Neo whipped off his turban and out popped the dark lord voldermort. "Kill him." he said.

"Right i'll get my wand."

"NO USE YOUR HANDS!!!! YOUR SOFT EASILY BURNED HANDS."

"Ok." Neo jumped at harry but as soon as he touched him his began to melt. when Harry saw this he donned his enormous trouser and began to sing.

**_DE NE NE NE...NE NE...NE NE _**

**_CANT TOUCH THIS._**

**_DE NE NE NE...NE NE...NE NE _**

**_CANT TOUCH THIS._**

**_DE NE NE NE...NE NE...NE NE _**

**_CANT TOUCH THIS._**

Neo's half melted melted face went bright red. "NOW YOU'VE GONE TOO FAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He leaped at Harry again and exploded. Then harry fell asleep with Mr bobo and woke up in the hospital wing. madame pomfrey walkind up mopped his brow and exploded. then dumbledore walked in at an earwax flavoured berty botts Blahdy blah blah bean.

Said. "Alas." And exploded.

Harry goot up left the hospital wing saw ron and hermoine smiled.... and exploded.

_**THE END.**_

**And so Harry potter and the awful randomness draws to a close and just to ensure that you review hears a poem about reviewing that i wrote whilst on acid entitled.**

**ABLAAAAAAAR**

**ABLAAAAAAAR  
OOOBLORAIFR  
GOEHREEEEEEOSABAW  
****TOWERNUUUUUUBREGLOBFURMINIMBOMB**

**Thank you.**

**Every one who understood it went "WOW REALITY WHAT A CONCEPT."**

**BYE BYE NOW**

* * *


	6. AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW...

**NOT A CHAPTER AT ALL.**

**THIS IS JUST MY LIL TRIBUTE TO MY BESTEST BEST FAN EVER ;)**

****

**!!!!!!!!RADICAL!!!!!!!!!  
!!!!!!!!!!!PRINCESS!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**YOU WERE MY FIRST EVER REVIEWER IN DA WORLD YOU NICE PLEASANT AND ALL AROUND NOT NASTY PERSON YOU.**

**DIS IS FOR YOU.**

**(GUITAR TINGY)**

**YOU  
SHOOK ME AL NIGHT LONG  
**

**(NOT WHAT YOU'RE TINKIN)**

**YOU  
SHOOK ME ALL NIGHT LONG**

**(YOU ROCK)**

****

**(YOU DESERVE TO KNOW THE QUESTION OF LIFE THE UNIVERSE AND EVERTYTHING)**

**YOU'VE INTRODUCED A BUNCH O PEOPLE TO MY STORIES AND FOR THAT I AM ETERNALLY GREATFULL.**

: )

: )

: )

: )

: )

**YOU  
SHOOK ME ALL NIGHT LONG**

**(AND WHAT I MEAN BUY THIS IS SIMPLY THAT I WAS KEPT UP THINKING ABOUT ABOUT ALL THE GOOD REVIEWS I GOT FROM DAT GIRLY AND I JUST HAPPENED TO SHAKIN AND MABYE AC/DC WERE WATCHIN)**

**I TANK U **

**RADICAL**

**YOU ROCK.**

: )


End file.
